lotrfandomcom-20200223-history
The Lord of the Rings Minecraft mod
[[w:c:lotrminecraftmod|'The Lord of the Rings Mod']] is an expansion for Minecraft that adds the world of Middle-earth to the game, complete with the factions, NPC's, and animals of the land. Landscape The mod adds 166 biomes, with each biome having many variations on the basic biome theme. From the frozen lands of the North, to the scorching deserts of Near Harad to the steamy jungles of Far Harad, you can visit practically the entire continent of Middle-earth. In between these extremes, you will find virtually every single area mentioned by Tolkien, ranging from Lindon to the Iron Hills to Gondor to Mordor, complete with biome-appropriate NPC spawns, vegetation and generated structures, ranging from small ruins of the former kingdom of Arnor to fortresses in Rohan to large villages in Near Harad. Beautiful mountain terrain generation will bring you back to the highlands of Middle-earth time and time again. And, if you find climbing over every mountain and hill to be too much work, have no fear; the mod adds roads, which smooth out the terrain around them, allowing you to go over even the tallest mountains with ease. A full biome list can be found here. Factions The mod adds 24 different factions '''that you can ally with or slaughter. Each faction has an alignment meter, which indicates your standing with that faction. Positive alignments give you various bonuses, such as the ability to craft faction-exclusive equipment and armour, with better-than-average stats. Gain alignment with factions by killing their enemies or completing favours, but be careful; killing a faction's units will make them angry with you, causing them to attack on sight, and maybe even launch a full-scale invasion in time. One of the main benefits of gaining faction alignment is the ability to trade with various trading NPC's and to hire troops, described below. Unit hiring With all these factions at war in Middle-earth, travelling around can be a rather dangerous affair. To help you in your campaign, factions will allow you to hire their troops if you have a good standing with them. Hire yourself an army of Swan Knights and Gondorians and defend Gondor against the armies of Mordor Orcs that spawn at night, or conquer the Free People of Middle-Earth using your army of Black Uruks and Olog-hai. Command your troops with the horn and Sword of Command, and assign them to Squadrons using the Table of Command. Armour and equipment Each faction in the mod has a complete set of '''armour and equipment. Blend in with the mighty Eorlingas or get yourself an Uruk Berserker Scimtar and cut all that oppose you in half. Many factions have unique types of weapons, each with varying attack speed, reach, and damage. Make sure to pick the right weapon for the fight! You wouldn't want to try fighting an large enemy with a dagger. NPCs All factions have their own NPC's. Some of these NPC's are military, and others are civilians. These NPC's vary in attack strength, health, and damage. NPC's can be passive, such as hobbits, but most NPC's will attack you if you attack them or if you have a negative alignment with their faction. Some NPC's will attack you using melee weapons, such as Gundabad Orcs, others will try to shoot at you, including Gondorian Archers, and a select few can use both a bow at long range and a sword at close range, such as High Elf Warriors. A few NPC's are hostile all the time, such as Bandits which will attempt to steal loot from your pockets. Vegetation To make the world of Middle-earth more authentic, the mod adds over 20 species of flowers, ranging from Elanor to thistles. Some of these flowers are simply cosmetic, but others are important ingredients in Brewing, described later. The forests of Middle-earth are equally detailed, with 32 species of tree that can potentially be found, depending on which biome you're currently in. Many biomes will also spawn Berry Bushes, which can serve as a quick source of food when traveling. Food and drink For those who enjoy sitting around at home with a mug of ale, the mod adds a complete barrel brewing system. Create over 23 different kinds of booze using nothing more than a Barrel, three buckets of water, and the appropriate brewing ingredients. All these drinks fill up your hunger bar, and some have useful status effects, but if too much is drunk in a short amount of time, the player will become drunk. The mod also adds dozens of food items, ranging from several fruits and placeable cakes to exotic foods such as the elvish way-bread Lembas and the foul-smelling Torog Stew of the Half-trolls. Utumno While there are countless epic adventures and wars to be had in Middle-earth, if you really want a hostile adventure, head over towards the pits of the Underworld. All the NPC's found there serve none other than Melkor the Great, and will attack even the most evil of players. Make sure to get good armour and equipment before heading in there, as there are far worse things than Orcs in the deep places of the world... Achievements The mod adds over 300 achievements. These range from simple, such as entering a biome, to somewhat more exotic, such as riding a barrel through the rivers of Mirkwood. If you ever get bored, try collecting all the mod's achievements -- you'll probably discover a new feature of the mod during your travels that you didn't even know existed. Who knows, you might even discover something really awesome! Fellowships Added in Beta 32, fellowships allow friends(and foes) to band together to go on various quests. It can be used for a variety of uses, such as with factions on multiplayer and much more. Installing If you wish to download and install the Mod a step-by-step guide can be found here. Map of Middle-earth The map here contains not just the west of Middle-earth, but also the lands of the Rhûn and lands of Harad. Category:Computer and video games Category:Adaptations